


Snow

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [13]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Husbands, Just Married, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Watford, SnowBaz, just pure fluff, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Some domestic, newly-married fluff without any real plot.





	Snow

BAZ

I barely have any of the blanket over me when I wake up, and my bare arms and chest are covered in goosebumps. Typical Simon, always hogging the blanket in his sleep. I would normally wake him up, but he looks angelic in the morning sun. His hair is a complete mess on the pillow, and he’s breathing slowly and evenly. He told me he’s having less nightmares now, and I’m sure he hasn’t had any tonight. There’s a faint smile on his lips even in his sleep, and I feel like fireworks are going off in my heart just from looking at him. I can’t help but smile, even though it feels completely foolish. Though I am a fool, a hopelessly romantic fool.

Simon still has grains of rice in his hair, and I’m sure I do too. Both our tuxedos are carelessly thrown at the end of the bed, and the flowers are placed in a vase on the bedside table. 

I stroke a strand of hair out of Simon’s sleeping face, and his eyelids twitch and then open slowly. His sleepy, blue eyes meet mine and he smiles softly. I kiss him gently, and he smiles against my lips before kissing me back. He tastes like morning breath and it’s a little bit gross, but it’s still so good. Every single kiss is so good. Then he pulls me in under the blanket, sharing his body warmth with me. He absentmindedly strokes my back while we kiss, creating completely new goosebumps despite the heat. When he pulls away to breathe I bury my face in his neck. He smells kind of like sweat, but mostly like Simon.  
“Good morning Snow”, I mumble against his skin. He kisses me again.  
“Good morning to you too, Snow”, he says, and I press my now blushing face against his chest.  
“I can feel you smiling”, he whispers. “You can’t fool me, I know you have emotions!”  
I lift my head up to face him again.  
“Crowley, you’re such a fucking dork”, I sigh softly. "I’m so glad I’m spending the rest of my life with you.” 

We stay in bed kissing for way too long, as usual. It’s a bad habit which we’re working on, but today isn’t like other days. Neither was yesterday. Yesterday wasn’t like any day I’ve ever had before or any day I’ll ever have again. Simon is the one who ends the kissing.  
“Should we make some breakfast?”, he asks, starting to sit up.  
“We probably should, yeah”, I respond. Simon is already on his way out the bedroom door.  
“Simon”, I call out.  
“Yes babe?”  
“Maybe put some pants on first?”

 

SIMON

One thing Baz and I should have considered before moving in together is that neither of us know how to cook that well. I burn the bacon, and Baz forgets to salt the eggs.  
“Burning the bacon is worse though”, he says, waving his fork to emphasise the words. “because unsalted egg is easy to fix. You just salt it. Burnt bacon however, is burnt. It’s ruined.”  
“Maybe I want it to be burnt”, I snap back. “Maybe I like the crunch!”  
“Wow, you’re terrible” Baz chuckles. I smile, because I know that he doesn’t mean it.  
“I’ve always been terrible. I’m your terrible boyfriend, remember?”, I tease.  
“No you’re not”, Baz responds. “You’re my terrible husband.”  
My heart does a backflip.

We would probably finish the dishes faster of only one of us did them, but Baz insists on helping me. I get dishwater all over myself.  
“Baz! Now my trousers are soaked!”, I exclaim when he causes a particularly big splash.  
“Well I have a very simple solution for that”, he says, wiggling his eyebrows. “Take them off.”  
“Obviously I’m not gonna do that. There’s a window right there, and we’ve got neighbours”, I sigh.  
Baz laughs and kisses my cheek.  
“You go change your trousers, and I’ll do the dishes.”

BAZ

Simon is making me watch Doctor Who, and we’ve made it a thing to watch a couple of episodes every night. He’s pretty shit at not spoiling it, but I don’t mind too much. He’s so invested, it’s adorable. I love him. So much.  
He’s curled up against my shoulder, watching the screen intensely. He’s watched this episode many times before, but he still gets excited about it. It’s one of the season finales, but I’m not sure which season. I’m not watching the TV as much as I’m watching Simon watch it. It’s not that I don’t enjoy the show, but Simon is one hell of a distraction. 

“Would you do that for me?”, he suddenly asks.  
“Do what?”, I ask, realising that I haven’t paid attention in many minutes. Simon looks at me like I’m hopeless.  
“What Rory did!”  
When I still look confused, he continues.  
“Wait for me outside a box for two thousand years to make sure I was safe”, he explains.  
“Yeah”, I respond. “I’d wait three thousand years if I had to. Would you?”  
He pulls an exaggerated thinking face, like he’s making a very tough decision’  
“Eehh, I don’t know, you can be a bit of a twat sometimes…”, he says, but then smiles.  
“Just kidding. Of course I would. I love you, Baz.”

Simon’s head is in my lap now, and I’m running my hands through his hair. He looks like he could fall asleep any second, but he’s trying really hard to focus on the TV.  
“Hey, Simon, don’t you think you should go to bed?”, I suggest.  
“Sure, if you carry me”, he says.  
“Are you kidding me? I’m not going to carry you, you can walk perfectly well”, I respond.  
He groans, but sits up.

We get in to bed, and Simon gives me a soft kiss.  
“Goodnight Simon”, I whisper.  
“Goodnight Snow”, he whispers back, and my heart feels warm.  
“You called me Baz earlier”, I smile.  
“No I didn’t”, he mumbles, and then he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that, please leave a comment if you liked it!  
> I don't know about you, but personally I love married Snowbaz.
> 
> maybe I should change the character tags so it's "Tyrannus Basilton Snow"
> 
> Also I have tomorrow's fic ready, and it's really stupid lmao  
> Get ready!


End file.
